Kakashi's love
by SakuraHyuuga
Summary: title suck but Kakashi gets a little close to Sakura after some training. does he have feelings for his pink haired student?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and Kakashi-Sensai was sitting alone on the rooftops of the training grounds watching group 7 run the track. The time was approaching midnight and 2 of his 3 pupils Sakura and Sasuke were almost ready to collapse from doing so many laps. Kakashi sat as he counted "56...57...58...59...60!"

Far behind them was the slacker of group and also the most annoying. Naruto Uzamaki. "Still on his fifty-eighth lap eh" chuckled kakashi. He jumped from his seat down to the training grounds to congratulate his two finished students. Naruto was jogging by and saw that everyone was done except him. "Keep it up Naruto, you can make it just a few more laps" Sasuke sarcastically cheered. Sakura laughed at this and Kakashi couldn't help but giggle a bit. Naruto flipped off Sasuke and continued to run as he picked up speed to impress his pink haired crush, but unfortunately it didn't work and he tripped and fell flat on his face.

The rest of the group howled in laughter at Naruto who had fallen into a pile of mud. " Keep running Naruto. Only 12 more laps to go" Kakashi laughed. "WHAT!!! how come I have to run 10 more laps than Sakura and Sasuke did??" Naruto cried. " Its because you wouldn't keep your big fat mouth shut Naruto! What a surprise" Sakura shouted gasping for air.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and saw how much she had grown over the years. All of the kids were now 17 years old Sasuke and Naruto were both considered grown men and Sakura had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had let her hair grow out again and it blew around her face as she sat next to Sasuke who were both laughing at Naruto who had just finished his laps and came panting over to collapse next to Sasuke.

"Sensai what are you looking at?" Sakura asked. she had walked over to him without him even noticing her and was now staring at him like he was mental. " heheheh well umm.. I was just thinking about the past and all the fun times we had" Kakashi lamely came up with while scratching the back of his head. _Yea right _Sakura thought. _He was probably thinking about one of his perverted Icha Icha Paradise books_ Sakura rolled her eyes at him "well whatever you say" she replied and turned back to face the gorgeous Sasuke who was poking the unconscious Naruto who had passed out from running so much.

"What a Dobe." Sasuke said to the unconscious Naruto "So Kakashi do we have your permission to go home and rest now that we have completed your unreasonable torture?" Sasuke asked "Hmmm let me think about that... well you have completed your laps but thanks to Sasuke's attitude I think you need a little more work. Hmmm.. my house could use a good cleaning..." Kakashi stated as he stared down his two conscious students. " WHAT NO WAY I am not cleaning your stinky old house Believe it!!" Naruto had screamed as he had regained consciousness when he heard the word "clean". " NONONONONO I refuse to clean your house." " Well thank you for volunteering you and your teammates to clean my house . You can get started right away. Follow me please. Unless..." Kakashi stopped. "UNLESS WHAT?" Naruto demanded. Kakashi laughed "Unless you would like to run some more laps?" "Lead the way to you house sensai I certainly don't want to run anymore laps" Sakura quickly stated. Kakashi laughed again "Alright if you insist" And with that he lead his three students to his house.

Kakashi unlocked the door to his house. The door creaked open as the 3 Chunin fell on their asses in shock, eyes and mouths wide open."We have to clean this pig stye? It looks like you haven't cleaned in five bazillion years" Naruto complained. Kakashi only smirked at this comment and handed Naruto a bright orange bucket. "I guess you can start now Uzamaki, and look it matches your outfit, and Sasuke this blue dust pan has your name written all over it." Sasuke stared at the dust pan in resentment but it didn't disappear or blow up or anything cool like Sasuke was hoping for. Sakura walked into the house and picked up random pieces of garbage scattered all around the floor. As she leaned over to pick up a bag of popcorn, the three "Guys" got a very nice view of her ass. Sakura stood up and turned around to come in eye contact with the three perverted ninja's.

"We better get started. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish right?" Sakura said to her two teammates. "What are you all staring at?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly. Kakashi was the first to snap out of his gaze. _What the hell _Kakashi thought to himself. Sakura stared in confusion at her sensai. "O.K. Sakura's right. This place isn't going to clean itself. Get to work" Kakashi ordered to break the silence. Naruto sighed as his defenses caved into Kakashi's demands followed by an enraged Sasuke.

The time was now 4:30 in the mourning and Kakashi's house was now spotless. Kakashi was woken up when he heard a thump thump thump coming from the other room. In sync, the Chunin had fallen to the floor in exhaust. Kakashi walked into the room and saw the three teens fast asleep on the hard cold wooden floor. They were all snuggled up with each other. It was a priceless moment and Kakashi had to get a picture because he new this was a once in a life time thing that would never happen again, and he could use it against them if he needed another house cleaning. "Wow, they got a lot done in four hours" Kakashi said to himself. "Who could've known that they were so persistent". Kakashi carried the teenagers into his room on his bed and then fell asleep on the couch in the living room.


	2. Breakfast at 2

The emerald green eyes of the female Ninja opened as she sat up and let out a great big yawn. She looked over at Sasuke to see an unconscious hotty fast asleep lying next to her. "Oh my God, I was sleeping with Sasuke. I was in the same bed as Sasuke" Sakura's face turned as pink as the hair on her head. She was so distracted by the fact that she slept with Sasuke that she didn't notice that Kakashi had entered the room and was watching her. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Her Emerald eyes locked with Kakashi's one black one.

She started to blush even more. "Sensei, what happened last night??? did I get drunk or something. What did I do? More importantly, what did Naruto do?" Sakura busted out. "What the hell are you going on about, Sakura-san? You didn't get drunk, you didn't do anything wrong and Naruto surprisingly didn't do anything wrong either. You all fell asleep after cleaning my house, and you guys did a damn good job. Couldn't have done better myself." Kakashi commented.

All of a sudden Sakura's stomach started growling with hunger. Her face went from pink to red in a second. "Ummm heheh I guess I'm a little hungry from all that hard work last night." Sakura said blushing furiously. "What's for breakfast?" "Uhhh well you can order something if you want" Kakashi mumbled "what!? Order something why don't we make something??" Sakura asked "well ummm you see I umm well I kinda can't cook" Kakashi finished lamely. Sakura giggled "that's ok do you have any eggs?" Sakura asked "yea actually I do" Kakashi said "follow me to the kitchen"

They walked into the sparkling clean kitchen and Sakura went strait to the fridge and opened it up and got out the batch of eggs "what can I do to help?" Kakashi asked "well you could start by getting some pans out and cracking the eggs into a bowl" Sakura ordered "Can I ask what you are making?" Kakashi quietly asked "Omelettes" Sakura simply said. Kakashi got out the pans and tried cracking the eggs but unfortunately for the egg he smashed it on the counter and spilt on the floor "uhh oops" Kakashi said.

Sakura turned and gave him a sympathetic look and came over to where he was standing "Don't worry I can do the rest it will be easy" Sakura stated as she pushed Kakashi into a kitchen chair. She went around the kitchen mixing and cooking and soon the kitchen was filled with the delicious aromas of home cooked food (something that Kakashi hadn't smelled in a long time.) Sakura was almost done and was turning to grab the pan off of the stove when she slipped on the egg that Kakashi had broke on the floor.

She was getting ready for her head to connect with the hard wooden floor and closed her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms circle around her and catch her before she hit the floor. When she opened her eyes the air she was holding in her lungs was suddenly taken away and she started blushing like crazy she was staring up into the one visible eye of Kakashi. He was sitting on the ground with her head cradled against his chest with his arms still around her waist. When she had felt the arms encircle her waist her body had automatically thrown her arms around his neck. This is what Sasuke and Naruto saw when they walked into the kitchen

"Holy shit" Sasuke screamed

"HOLY SHIT" screamed a very pissed Naruto.

"Shut up" shouted an annoyed neighbor

"What the hell is going on in here?" screamed Sasuke. Sakura blushed again until Kakashi suddenly pulled her to her feet and let his arms drop to his sides "we're cooking breakfast" Kakashi calmly answered with a smile " uhh Sakura do you think you could let go pf me now" Kakashi mumbled with a hint of blush creeping up his face _why am I blushing this is Sakura I__'m thinking about I don't like her that way do I? _Kakashi thought._ "Oh shit"_ Sakura didn't know she was still holdingon to her savior_ Why am I blushing so much I don__'t like Kakashi like that do I? And when did I start calling him Kakashi and not Sensai_. She slowly let go of the hold she had on her sensai but looked like she was still lost in thought.

"And what is with the sleeping arrangements Kakashi? I opened my eyes this morning and saw this ugly thing in my face." Sasuke muttered. "What I'm not ugly! Naruto screamed "hey wait if Sasuke and I slept in the same bed where did Sakura sleep? Did she sleep with us to?" Naruto asked sounding extremely hopeful "uhh well you see..." Kakashi started. Just then everyone smelled something burning. "AH, my omelettes" Sakura cried as she ran to the pan on the stove that had just bursted into flames. Sakura grabbed the pan and tossed it into the sink. "Damn it, I'll have to start all over again. Kakashi could you hand me eight more eggs?" Sakura requested. "Ya ummm... I don't have anymore you just burninated all of them" Kakashi said.

"Alright then, how about Kakashi and I will go get some more, and Naruto and Sasuke, you can try not to blow up anything or something while we are gone ok" Sakura suggested. Kakashi and Sasuke thought that this was a fine idea but Naruto didn't. "Hey Sakura, I think that I should go with you. I mean, I don't trust you and sensai together after what I just saw. It was enough to make me sick" Sakura gave an evil look at Naruto. "What are you implying by that? You have a sick mind Naruto Uzamaki. Get your head out of the gutter or I will stuff you into one" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "Well we better get going before Sakura beats the shit out of Naruto. Lets go Sakura and Naruto please don't wreck anything please!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto before he could chase after Kakashi and Sakura as they left the house together. About half way to the store they both saw a flicker of green run past them "oh no please god no not him not now" Sakura prayed "why who is it" Kakashi's question was answered as a young man steeped out of the shadows wearing a bright green jumpsuit "Sakura my love I have been looking all over for you this morning where have you been?" asked the extremely odd Rock Lee "umm" Sakura started "We were just on our way to get some groceries for breakfast" explained Kakashi. "Why are you eating breakfast at three in the afternoon? And why is Sakura eating breakfast with you???" Lee angrily exclaimed.

"Lee Chill last night we had a sort of... mission to do and we all fell asleep at Kakashi's when we were done and I sort of burnt all the eggs that Kakashi had left so we are out getting more. Is that ok or are we not allowed?" Sakura said "well I guess but I came to ask you a very important question Sakura-san. I wanted to ask you if you do me the honor of being my bride and then bearing my children" Lee asked going down on one knee. ...

"EEEEEEEEEEEKK" Sakura screamed as she ran and hid behind Kakashi. Kakashi looked behind him at Sakura and then back down at Lee who hadn't noticed that Sakura was hiding from him. "Uh Lee I think that might be a no so go away" Kakashi told Lee feeling a slight pang of jealousy in his chest when he had proposed to his Sakura _wait his Sakura when did she become his? _Kakashi thought "you keep your perverted old self out of this Sakura loves me and there is nothing you can do about it. She will never be yours so give it up!" Lee exploded his face a dark red.

"Huh what Sakura mine??? hahahaha" Kakashi laughed but in his heart he was thinking the opposite. "Lee I think you should go home now" Kakashi suggested "unless you want to get hurt?" "Fine I'll take my leave for know but I will be back for you Sakura my love I always get what I want" Lee stated as he stalked off. Kakashi felt Sakura shudder behind him as lee said those words "umm thank you for helping me there" Sakura said blushing "I really appreciate it" she whispered and looked up in his eye and saw a look there that she had never seen before from him a look of compassion. Was that look really for her? Kakashi blushed as he noticed Sakura staring at him "what?" Kakashi asked. Sakura snapped out of her daze as she noticed she was staring "sorry" she apologized blushing even more.

When they got home with the eggs Sakura once again began to cook. When it was done she set the table and everyone started pigging out. "Mmmfff isa vury guudds" Naruto tried to explain with his mouth full of food. Sakura smacked him on the head "don't talk with your mouth full that's just disgusting" Sakura said. "Sooaawweey" Naruto said with his mouth still full of food. Sakura was acting like she was Naruto's mother. Naruto didn't seem to mind one bit. It actually looked like he liked the attention.

All of a sudden a messenger from the Hokage poofed into Kakashi's kitchen. "Team 7 you are wanted by the lord Hokage in her office immediately" the messenger stated and poofed out of the kitchen. The members of team 7 all looked at each other until Sasuke stood up and said "well we better get going then." "Wait one sec" Naruto yelled while cramming his remaining food into the endless void that was his mouth. The rest of his team just sweat dropped as they got up and started walking to the Hokage's tower.


End file.
